"Main Event" Mike Nichols
Michael Nichols, also known as "Main Event" Mike Nichols, is an inactive American professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in 4CW, where he competed from 2004 to 2008. In 4CW, he is a one-time World Champion, Universal Champion, Custom Cup Champion and Tag Champion. He is also the first ever Grand Slam Champion in 4CW and was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2007. Background After a knee injury put an end to Nichols' American football career, he decided to train as a professional wrestler. '4 Corners Wrestling (2004 - 2013)' Debut & Havoc Cup Gauntlet (2004) Nichols debuted in 4CW like a rocket quickly winning the Havoc Cup Gauntlet. A unification match between the 4CW Havoc Cup and the R4GE Custom Championship. Nichols lost this match to Custom Champion Chris Crow. Creation of the 4CW Custom Cup Championship (2005) Although Nichols lost to Chris Crow in a Havoc/Custom Cup unification bout, he turned around and defeated Crow for the Custom Cup, which he melted down and turned into the 4CW Custom Championship belt. At this point Nichols began a long rivalry with Cereb. Cereb beat Nichols for the Custom Championship in August 2005. Universal Champion (2005) Nichols returned the favor by beating Cereb for the Universal Championship in December 2005, but lost the title on the same night to "No Class" Bobby Pinash. Feud with chux, 4CW World Champion & Injury (2006 - 2007) Nichols then continued his climb to the top of 4CW by starting an intense feud with Mr. 4CW, chux over the 4CW Championship. The two traded victories in super physical matches, including the first and only draw in a Gallows Pole match. Mike Nichols defeated chux in December 2006 to win the 4CW World Championship. In their last encounter, in February 2007, Nichols re-injured his knee and lost the 4CW World Championship back to chux. Nichols underwent surgery and took some time off. Return, 4CW Tag Champion & Grand Slam (2007) In his first match back, Nichols teamed with long time rival Supreme as surprise entrants in the tag title gauntlet ladder match. Nichols and Supreme won the titles that night which allowed Nichols to become the first man to complete the Grand Slam in 4CW winning the 4CW title, Universal title, Custom title, and tag titles. Nichols would never defend the titles after a contract dispute and left 4CW. 4CW Hall of Fame & brief return as commentator (2007 - 2008) In 2007, Mike Nichols was one of the four inducted in the inaugural 4CW Hall of Fame Class. Nichols made a brief return as an announcer but the urge to compete in the ring would lead Nichols away from the announce table. Return, 4CW World Championship Pursuit versus Rhys Cain (2013) Mike Nichols returned in 2013 and competed in the 4CW World Championship tournament. Nichols advanced to the Final, where at Gallows End 2013, he faced Rhys Cain for the title. Rhys Cain defeated Mike Nichols to win the vacant 4CW World Championship. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves ' **''The Push Killer (Rock Bottom) (2004 - Present)'' **''The Glass Ceiling (Torture Rack) (2004 - Present)'' *'Signature Moves' **''Double A Spinebuster (2004 - Present)'' **''Phoenix Splash (Twisting 450 splash; used rarely) (2004 - Present)'' *'Regular Moves' **Running boot to the face **STO **Clothesline **Powerslam **Back Body Drop **Pumphandle Slam **Multiple suples variations: ***Standard ***Snap ***German ***Back ***Belly to belly suplex *'Nicknames' ** "Main Event" (2004 - Present) *'Entrance Themes' **"Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit *'Notable Feuds' ** Chris Crow ** Cereb ** chux ** Bobby Pinash ** Rhys Cain 'Championships and Accomplishments' *'4 Corners Wrestling' **4CW Hall of Fame Inductee ***Class of 2007 **1st 4CW Grand Slam Champion **4CW World Champion (x1) **4CW Universal Champion (x1) **4CW Havoc/Custom Cup Champion (x2) **4CW Tag Team Champion (x1) ***with Supreme (Best Team Ever) 'Personal Life' Category:4CW Hall of Famers Category:4CW Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Grand Slam Winner Category:World Champions Category:Tag Team Champions